User talk:SPARTAN-D124
Hi, welcome to Dino Attack RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sauro-Hunter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PeabodySam (Talk) 17:47, 29 June 2009 WIKIA! :What the MegaBlok? Why does Wikia keep leaving these messages and signing them with my name? Sorry about that, Antrakha... PeabodySam 21:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) (the real PeabodySam) ::So you are Antrakha. I was wondering about that. Oh, and PeaSam, it's probably because you're the creator/host of the wiki. And after all, if there were hundreds of people joining and editing, it would be kinda nice if Wikia left messages for you so you didn't have to deal with said hundreds of people all the time. -KF- 12:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::The problem is that I've gotten one too, as has Spartan 2095/Antrakha, after we've done plenty of editing... TC01 13:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Spartan 2095 15:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, guys. It's me. I had a wikia account as Toa Antrakha, but I forgot the password. So, I chose Spartan 2095. Changing the subject I'm trying to continue working on the DARPG Characters even though the BZP forums are kaput at present, so Antrakha, if you would be so kind as to leave the appearance profile for this Caleb fellow on my talk page (if you don't mind, I'd erase it afterwards to keep everyone else in suspense), I would be much obliged. -KF- 01:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Just so you know, Cohrii, even if you erase Caleb's appearance, the rest of us can still check it out via the page's "History". So, erasing it would not matter much. PeabodySam 15:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Going to the "History" would take at least five more seconds, however. So I'll just have to trust you all to be lazy/honorable. -KF- 17:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Cohr, Caleb was just a minor character. He will not appear in the storyline in the future. Maybe. ::: Possibly, he may appear in the future. As a minor character, yes. Only a cameo, possibly. So it's a possibility, but I'm leaning towards no. Spartan 2095 23:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Antrakha, at last... Join me, Antrakha, and I'll make your face the greatest on LEGO Planet! Or else, you will die! --Dr. Rex 20:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Ha! Just realized what that's from! Looks like I'm not the only one who quotes that crappy Nintendo CDI stuff! Andrewnuva199 03:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::*reports to B6* XD Jkjkj, Andrew! But, yeah. In fact, is Dr. Rex's profile just another one of PeaSam's inventions? :P Clever, I must say. Spartan 2095 03:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Trouble Heh, you had me seriously worried with that message at first. I saw the heading, "Trouble", and I thought, Trouble? What trouble? Oh, no, what happened? Is Dino Attack RPG permanently lost? Did BZPower just declare war on me... again? Then, I read the content and thought, Oh, THAT Trouble. Don't think I've forgotten about Trouble. Okay, that's not quite true; I did not forget about Trouble, but I was kind of hoping that everyone else would think I did. But I haven't forgotten about Trouble. Nor his mate, Sapphire, or their numerous unnamed hatchlings. I admittedly could care less about Sapphire and the hatchlings (who are probably all grown up by now), but I would prefer if Trouble's fate remains anonymous, much like Databoard, Kotua, and other players long since past... only Trouble is a NPC of an active player... But, as I said, I could care less about Sapphire and Trouble's offspring being anonymous or not; I guess we can call them "story hooks". So, sure, go ahead! Use three of Trouble's offspring! It would be a great connection between current events and the RPG's early days! Just as long as you leave Trouble's fate unknown. --PeabodySam 21:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Not Gone Dino Attack RPG is not gone. It's archived. Do note that it is read-only and must be reposted in the new forums if we wish to continue, which the general consensus seems to be "yes, we do". I am unfortunately busy for the rest of the week, but as soon as I can, I intend to create "Dino Attack RPG: At War's End" in the new forums so that we may pick up where we left off. --PeabodySam 18:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Dino RPGs I'm not sure how active you were in the old LEGO General Discussion RPGs Topic, but there seems to be a general consensus against the idea of having multiple active RPGs based upon the same concept. Since "Dino 2012", as I like to call it, is essentially a revival of Dino 2010 with some elements of Dino Attack thrown in, the two RPGs would inevitably be very similar in concept... probably too similar for the LEGO RPG community. If it helps, I'll try to have Dino Attack: At War's End wrapped up and finished by the end of summer 2012, but until then, another Dino RPG might be off-limits. As for the "rip in the space-time continuum" that would relate the Dino RPGs, I would have to know more details about this. However, another consensus reached in the LEGO General Discussion RPG Topic was that people didn't want every LEGO RPG to be connected to the Dino Attack RPG. Besides, while Dr. Rex and XERRD are the unofficial causes of the Dino Attack, "Dino 2012" is actually officially orchestrated by Commander Hypaxxus-8, who has released dinosaurs into a jungle bordering a major city. Pharaoh Amset-Ra and a mind-controlled Golden King might also be behind it as well. But really, the only connection really needed between the storylines of Dino Attack and "Dino 2012" is that Dino Attack prepared the LEGO Planet against such another catastrophic event, which is why in "Dino 2012" the hunters and trappers are moving to capture the dinosaurs before they attack the city. Dang. I really write too much. --PeabodySam 21:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC)